All I see is You
by iibitex3
Summary: The mirror of Erised has driven people mad.Given them a hope of desire.Driven people mad.What will Victoire Weasley do when tempted by it.Rated T just cuz.One-Shot I wrote late at night. Please Review.


**A/N: All rights go to J.K. Rowling and her amazing super ninja mind.**

She walked down the dimly lit halls silently, pausing only to hear if a teacher or prefect was around. Her black clothing deflected any brightness that normally shined off her sparkling clothing. She found this room a month ago, when she was aimlessly wandering the halls in the dead of the night. Ever since that night she has returned to that room. She knew it wasn't healthy and she knew if she continued she would go mad. But the feeling she got satisfied her throughout the next day.

She stood outside of the painting. Tapping her wand on the flower in the bottom right corner four times until a small handle appeared. The painting was of a meadow. In that meadow a girl and boy sat underneath a tall oak tree. The crisp autumn air blew the girls curly black hair around, she twirled a rose in between her pointer-finger and thumb. The boy sat next to her, an arm slung around her shoulder. The sun was setting after a fine day.

The picture gave her a sense of warmth, a sense of happiness. Something she could never have. Never... No one knew of this room, or what lies inside of it. Not even her best friends could decipher the glazed look that passed over her friends eyes when the last minutes of class ticked by. When the first sound of the final bell echoed through the hall she flew out the door, knocking tiny Professor Flitwick backwards.

She opened the door and stepped into the small square room. There were no windows, the floor was tiled, and the only item in that room stood straight in the center. It reached the ceiling and shone. The Mirror of Erised took up this room.

The item satisfied her. When her feelings dropped to a dangerously low level she would come here. He was the cause of all of this. He was her best friend, but when she furiously yelled at him when he started dating _her_, their friendship was on thin ice. _She _was perfect. Perfect blonde hair. Perfect forget-me-not blue eyes. Perfect nose that scrunched up when she did her fake laugh. Perfect full lips that pouted when she didn't get her way. Perfect body that he couldn't get his hands off of. Perfect in every way. Perfect Dominique Weasley.

Victoire Weasley slumped in front of the item. She could never live up to her sisters' reputation. Unlike Dominique, Victiore had inherited the Weasley red hair. The only thing was that it wasn't that red, since she was part veela she had blond streaks running through it. Instead of blue eyes she had brown ones. Instead of a curvy body she had small curves, little chest, and little rear. Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose.

She stared at the item in the middle of the room. Staring back at her was a curvy womanly Victoire and a smiling Teddy Lupin, whose neon blue hair clashed horribly with his red shirt and whose arm was wrapped around Victoire. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She rarely let her hair down, always in a messy bun or loose pigtails. Her Hogwarts uniform did nothing for her body, and her legs weren't long enough to pull of the super micro-mini skirt. Her Ravenclaw tie made her look even more nerdy, and not to mention the black thick rimmed glasses. She was a brain, everyone knew that. That is why Dominique and Teddy always gave their homework to her so she can check it over. All the while they sit on the couch and make kissy faces at one another.

Victoire looked at the small digital watch on her left hand. 12:30 pm. Tomorrow was Saturday so she could stay in the room as long as she wanted too. None of her room mates cared about her. Her cousins were all younger and none of them had started Hogwarts. Her brother Louis had his own friends. She had one true friend, and she didn't approve of what Victoire did when she was depressed.

She was a loner. She could never live up to her sisters standards, so she hated when people compared them. Her father never yelled at Louis because he was an angel. And her mother favored Dominique. When Dominique received her first detention for cutting class, their mother, Fleur Delacour Weasley, sent a strongly worded letter. She cut class because 16 year old Dominique had too much to drink at a Slytherin party she went too. When 15 Victoire cut class because of her period came heavy their mother sent a howler. It was humiliating . Everyone in the hall turned and laughed at her. Victoire sighed and remembered the day that happened a month ago.

_The owls swooped in that Friday morning. Each of a different size and color. Dominique's owl, Princess, swooped __in and dropped a package of Fleur's homemade chocolate chip cookies. A delighted Dominique started feeding bits of the cookie to Teddy. Victoire's snowy white owl, Angel, swooped in. She dropped a red envelope in front of her and nipped sympathetically at Victoire's finger. She then left and left Victoire to her doom_

_ "VICTOIRE ANTOINETTE WEASLEY! WHAT IZ 'DIS ZAT I HEAR ABOUT YOU CUTTIN' CLAZZ! OH DIEU! JE VOUS AI ÉLEVÉS MIEUX! WAIT UNZIL YOUR FADER HEARZ BOUT DIZ! JUZT BECAUZE YOU ARE ON YOUR PERIOD DOESNT'T MEAN YOU CAN RUIN YOUR EDUCATION. NOUS SOMMES DÉÇUS! I BETTER NOT HEAR ABOUT YOU ZKIPPING ANOZER CLAZZ BECAUZE OF YOUR PERIOD! La tante Gabrielle dit salut," screamed Fleur. When she was really mad she spoke English and French and her grammar became worse._

_ A red faced Victoire stared at the now burning letter. Tentatively she swept the Great Hall with her eyes. Most of the Slytherin table was guffawing, a few Gryffindors, including Dominique, were snickering, some Ravenclaws who she said hi to had sympathetic looks, and the Hufflepuffs were speechless._

_ None of that mattered though. When she looked at Teddy he was laughing as well. With hot tears forming behind her eyes she fled the Great Hall with her best friend Jennifer sending death glares at anyone who made a comment._

"Accio razor," Victoire said softly as if someone would hear.

Victoire looked up at the mirror once more. This time she saw herself throwing away the razor and achieving something worth while. She rolled up the sleeve of her black shirt. The thin scars on her left arm were still visible. It started after that day a month ago. After Jennifer had calmed a sobbing Victoire down in front of the oak tree they met in front of in first year, she punched a Slytherin boy in the nose and broke it. The teasing didn't stop though.

It started with pointing and laughing. Then it moved onto fake blood in her favorite library chair. Peeves floated around the hall and sang a song about her (Vicky's sicky. She's really icky. All that blood. Coming out her... He never finished though because a prefect, teacher, or the bloody baron would stop him). Also a week ago a group of guys passed her and dropped pads by her feet, then they yelled at her ("Oi you dropped your pads!" Yelled one of Teddy's friends.) Jennifer said Victoire shouldn't let it get to her. But it did. She couldn't take it. All the teasing the comparing. The only thing that let her feel anything was by cutting herself.

Jennifer found out when she walked into her dorm, blood was trickling down Victoire's arm. Jennifer tried getting rid of anything that could hurt her. But being a witch, who can transfigure a seed into a blade, doesn't help.

Slowly she brought the blade down. Making a single slice she winced at the pain. Jennifer made her stop for a week but Teddy seemed to be getting even more irresistible every day. She made to make another slice but a voice from behind cut her off.

"I don't think that's very healthy," said the voice.

The mirror didn't reflect herself or the room so she turned around. Leaning against the wall was Teddy Lupin. His hair was ruffled and today it was brown. Victoire dropped the razor she was holding and closed her mouth. Teddy walked forward and sat down next to Victoire. She picked the razor up again. He looked down at the razor in her hand and up at her eyes. The beautiful brown eyes that he could never get out of his mind. He gently took the razor from her hand and destroyed it with his wand. Victoire looked up at Teddy and then at the mirror.

"So..." Victoire started, "What do you see in the mirror?"

"Me? Well, I see myself the way I am. With my arm wrapped around the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," said Teddy. He looked at Victoire and noticed her eyes were moist with unshed tears.

"You and Dominique must be very happy together," Victoire said.

"Dominique?" asked Teddy, "we broke up today. The girl in the mirror is better than her."

At the first words of the sentence Victoire felt hopeful but the last part made her heart shatter. He already found someone else.

"And may I ask who this girl is," said Victoire, "and why you like her."

"Why? Well because she beautiful, she has a contagious laugh, the most beautiful eyes in the world, and I have liked her since first year. I'm just to chicken to tell her."

"Then why date Dominique?"

"Because she was a temptation. She was able to get my mind of the girl who could never love me back."

"Who is this girl?"

Teddy tilted Victoire's face up. He stared into those deep brown eyes before answering.

"You want to know who this girl is?"

Victiore nodded.

"This girl, is you."

Teddy pulled Victoire's face towards his. Their lips met in a kiss. Victoire made to put her hands around his neck but he pulled away. Standing up Victiore looked at the mirror once again. The Mirror of Erised didn't do anything. Staring back at a cuddling Victoire and Teddy was a cuddling Victoire and Teddy.

"What do you see know?"

"Me? Well all I see is you."

The pair left the room. Before closing the door Victoire caught a glimpse of the mirror. It was dull,, it didn't matter anymore. The razor? It didn't matter either. Dominique? Could go eat dragon dung. He was hers and she was his.

Embraced together in each others arms they walked. Walked back to their common rooms. Walked forwards to the future instead of to the past. Just walked. Not taking things to fast and not taking things to slow.

He was hers and she was his. And right now that was all that mattered.

**Comment. Flame. Fave. Like. Just help me become a better writer.**


End file.
